Quem tem medo de Lobisomem?
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Um Lobisomem ronda a escola de Kagome, e ela resolve investigar. Mas, nem tudo é o que parece.


**Quem tem medo de Lobisomem?**

"FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Eu estou falando... tem um lobisomem solto na região!

Kagome ouviu a afirmação ao passar por alguns garotos a caminho da escola, havia retornado ao presente e precisava recuperar o tempo perdido, ainda mais com a proximidade das provas. A garota dava graças aos Céus por Inuyasha ter ficado no passado, assim poderia estudar em paz.

Parou no ponto de ônibus, esperando pelo transporte quando outros garotos com o uniforme da escola falavam do mesmo assunto.

-Eu vi o lobisomem!-falou um rapaz com ares de importante.

-Não minta Shinta.-repreendeu uma garota.

-Verdade. Ele tinha presas e garras! E orelhas enormes! E uma cara de quem estava furioso!

Não foi possível ignorar o comentário naquele momento, e Kagome ficou prestando atenção. Um lobisomem de verdade em pleno Japão moderno?

-E quando foi isso?

-À tarde, rondando a escola.

Kagome ficou pensativa. Por que rondando a escola, seria o lobisomem um aluno amaldiçoado? A história a interessou mais ainda, fazendo a menina se aproximar mais do grupo e ouvir o relato do tal Shinta.

-Pensei que lobisomens só aparecessem à noite. Está inventando história. -debochou outro aluno.

-Mas é verdade, eu vi! Tem até repórteres cobrindo a história do Lobisomem!

Os demais jovens entraram no ônibus entre risos e alguns comentários crédulos sobre o assunto, mas Kagome ficou pensativa. E se o tal lobisomem for um youkai? E se estiver atacando pessoas inocentes? Julgou ser sua responsabilidade investigar.

Entrou no ônibus, as aparições do lobisomem foram na escola e era lá que iria investigar. Descobriu, ao conversar com os alunos do jornal da escola, que investigavam a história também, que ele costumava ficar no telhado.

Reunindo a coragem, Kagome foi até o local e se deparou com uma cena horrível.

Lixo! Lixo e embalagens de ramem espalhados por todos os lados. Além de ser viciado em ramem o lobisomem não era nada higiênico, pensou Kagome.

Desceu as escadas e foi indagando outras testemunhas do lobisomem. E os relatos a surpreenderam.

-Ele tinha pêlos prateados. -uma menina suspirou. -E era bonito!

-Tinha uma cara assustadora!-dizia outra.

-Garras afiadas!-um rapaz com piercing na língua dizia gesticulando.

-Saltava de telhado em telhado. -o zelador da escola lhe respondeu.

-E usava um kimono esquisito vermelho e boné. -respondeu um rapaz de aparência de nerd com enormes óculos fundo de garrafa.

-Como é que é?-espantou-se Kagome, afinal... este lobisomem era familiar demais.

Mas precisava ter certeza. Foi até o refeitório da escola, e pegou uma embalagem de ramen, preparando-o. Em seguida, foi até a enfermaria da escola e pegou um vidro de picossulfato de sódio e o misturou ao ramem, colocando-o em seguida no telhado da escola. Fechou a porta e foi para a sala de aula, esperar.

Meia hora depois, um som longo e gutural foi ouvido pela escola toda.

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-É O LOBISOMEM! –gritou uma garota histericamente.

Todos correram para a janela querendo ver se localizaram o dono daqueles uivos medonhos, apesar dos protestos do professor ordenando que voltassem aos seus lugares.

Kagome correu também, mas olhou diretamente para certo ponto, onde viu um vulto vermelho e branco saltando entre os telhados, uivando ao longe.

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Devido a confusão causada pelo lobisomem, muitos alunos saíram da sala de aula, e Kagome aproveitou-se disso para correr para casa. Chegando lá, ouviu novamente os uivos medonhos, e encontrou sua mãe a porta do banheiro preocupada.

-Kagome, minha filha. Tudo bem? Tem algo errado com seu amigo Inuyasha. Ele foi até a escola te ver e voltou correndo, desesperado e se trancou no banheiro!

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-E não para de uivar!-disse a mãe preocupadíssima.

-Hm, que cheiro é este?-perguntou o avô passando por perto. -O encanamento do esgoto entupiu de novo?

Com raiva por ter descoberto o que estava realmente acontecendo, Kagome colocou as mãos na cintura e gritou contra a porta.

-Inuyasha! Quem mandou me seguir de novo?

-Kagome!-ele gritou de dentro do banheiro, gemendo pelas cólicas. -ISSO É CULPA SUA? MALDIÇÃOOOOOOO!!!

-E não grita comigo!

Kagome fica de costas para a porta do banheiro, diante dos olhares espantados dos parentes, cruzando os braços indignada.

-Lobisomem fajuto.

-Maldição... De novo... UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIM.

Tá, esta foi péssima!

Nota: picossulfato de sódio = laxante.


End file.
